Like The River
by Andrea Sinisterra
Summary: [One-Shot] "You heard the old lady." Petz smiled, "savor your last breath, because the next one will be in hell" And she also disappeared, the only thing remaining was her hysterical laughter.


Hello people! 

This is my newest story.  It's a rewriting of episode 69. Basically, it's the same lines, and I didn't change the storyline a bit, well, maybe yes.  I did add some more things, character thoughts, and more feelings.  The dream sequence is completely different, and the end, well, 50-50.

SO okay, I think I don't have anything more to say, other than, I hope you enjoy this story, 'cause, I'll tell you, my neck is way sore, my back aches, my eyes are very red from staring at this stupid monitor all night long, and my fingertips throb. And God, I didn't know a headache could hurt soo much!

DISCLAIMER: As usual, yadda yadda yadda. Sailor Moon and other characters are not mine; they belong to Naoko Takeuchi and a whole bunch of other companies. 

Enjoy!

---

Like The River

By Andrea

      "After many adventures, the handsome prince came to a wild rose forest. With his shimmering sword, he cut everything that was in his way. Finally, after reaching the enchanted castle, he found the beautiful sleeping beauty. Softly, silently, he neared her an-"

      "It's so BORING!" cried the little pink head.

      "No, it's not boring, I think it's beautiful AND romantic!" Usagi said, again reaching for the book. "And he kissed her." she continued, "Slowly, the princess opened her eyes-"

      "I said it was BORING!!!!" Chibi-Usa grabbed the book from Usagi's hands.

      "And I SAID It's NOT BORING!!!!!" Yelled Usagi, quickly, she took the book out of Chibi-Usa's grasp, "and after saving the beautiful princess, she, and the prince, lived happily ever after..." Usagi sighed, holding the book to her chest, "now, wasn't that roman-"

      Snore.

      'How cute. She fell asleep. 'Her gaze wandered down the sleepy form beside her. "Chibi-Usa?"

      "Usa-chan, let her sleep," said Luna from the other side of the bed. "She's probably having nice dreams about her mom and dad."

      "Yeah, I know. I only wish I could help her, that's all. I mean, she's so small, and scared and alone..." Usagi looked melancholically at the sleeping girl.

      "Um hmm, poor girl. She must really miss her family." And with that, Luna curled into a small ball at the end of the bed to continue her sleep.

      Yawn.

      Slowly, Usagi climbed into the bed, gathered Chibi-Usa in her arms, and joined her.

      A sweaty form lay on the bed next to the window that overviewed the beautiful city of Tokyo. The figure moved from side to side, murmurs escaping his mouth.

      Mamoru laid restless in his bed, again, the wedding nightmare repeating itself. 

      "Mamo-chan, finally, finally we're married!" she hugged his arm happily.

      He looked down at his shining wife, and smiled, "Usako, it's pretty amazing, isn't it?"

      "Yes, I can't believe it, yet...I love you, Mamo-chan." she said leaning closer to him.

      "And I love you, too, my dear princess." But before their lips could meet, there was an explosion somewhere and they were torn apart. "Usako!" He called frantically trying to reach her.

      She was drawn away from him, her wedding gown changing into her princess one. The Moon sign appeared in her forehead, and a small tiara in her head. The next thing he knew, she was in the top of a crystal fortress. She cried as she called him with her eyes. There was another explosion, and the fortress began to shatter, the small crystal pieces floated about her. 

      Another explosion, and the fortress shattered completely.

      With Usagi in it.

      "Chiba Mamoru, you must not approach Tsukino Usagi!" An unearthly voice said.

      "You again?" Mamoru asked enraged, "Who on earth are you!?!" he demanded again.

      "It will come to pass that the two of you shall wed, but the world shall be destroyed, and when that happens, the Supreme Princess Serenity of the Moon will suffer a great calamity!" It said warningly.

      "I don't believe you! You're trying to deceive me!"

      "Hear me wisely, this you cannot avoid."

      "But why? Why are you doing this to me!?!" Mamoru asked painfully.

      "For the sake of the world."

      "This can't be!" He wakes up, "I don't believe you." he whispered brokenly.

      "Usako," Mamoru moaned. "I'm so sorry, Usako." He said again, looking at the moon. But something else caught his attention. He smiled sadly as his gaze settled on a picture of him and Usagi together. He reached for it, but in his grasp, the glass of the picture cracked, and the Usagi in the picture fell forward, as if she were dead...

      The sun was shining high in the sky. The clouds were so big and fluffy they looked like cottons. A very beautiful day indeed.

      Mamoru was standing in a bridge, still spooked by the dream.

      'Usako, why can't I take you out of my mind!' he thought, looking down at the water. In the surface of it, appeared the face of Usagi smiling.

      "Mamo-chan?" said a soft voice.

      His body froze. What was he to do? Ignore her? Well, he already did that. Insult her, no, he couldn't do that. Walk away?

      "Oh, I'm sorry!" She said covering her mouth with her hand,  "Mamoru-san."

      He tensed. That name seemed so cold when it came from her.

      He sighed.

      "Are you okay?" She said, touching his shoulder. 'I miss you.' she thought.

      Mamoru turned around roughly, anger quickly sweeping up his head. "I said, leave me alone! Can't you understand? I don't want you, I don't need you, and I don't love you!"

      Her eyes welled up with tears. "Fine!" and she ran away.

      'I'm so sorry, Usako'. Passers by stared strangely at him.

      'Oh, Mamo-chan, why do you have to be like that!' "WHY!!" She yelled to no one in particular.  

      Exhausted, she stopped near the lake in the park.  It was beginning to get dark, the cold breeze started flowing, shifting her curls, and her skirt. 

      "Did I do something wrong? Don't you love me? Why?"

      'Because you're too ugly and clumsy, and stupid, and ungraceful, because you don't deserve him! -NO! I must not think that! I know Mamo-chan still loves me!' She thought frantically.

      "Great! Now I'm debating with myself!" 

      Suddenly, a shooting star made its way across the evening sky. 'I wish to know what I did wrong . . .' she prayed silently, heading home.

      Silently, Mamoru entered the arcade, looking around for the familiar meatballs. He sighed in relief. His body seemed to relax, as he saw Motoki on one corner of the arcade. 

      'It must be his break time. 'Mamoru thought as he approached his friend.

      Motoki was busily playing video games. "YES!" He jumped up and down with enthusiasm. "I knew I could do it! I'm the MAN!"

      Mamoru sweat-dropped. Gulping down his urge to chuckle, he placed a hand on Motoki's shoulder, grinning like the devil himself.

      Motoki's face paled, and his body tensed, as he warily turned around, wide-eyed.

      Mamoru couldn't resist it. Laughing heartily, he placed his fists on his waist, and raising his shoulders up a little, "I'm the MAN!!" he laughed again.

      Motoki had the grace to blush. Hushing Mamoru, he said, "What do YOU WANT!"

      "Well, Mr. I'm the Man, I came to have my coffee as I always do."

      "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Motoki mumbled.

      Mamoru's face grew quiet for a moment, "Motoki-kun, I need your help."

      "Well, well, well, look who needs help? But if it isn't Mamoru-all-mighty!" He laughed sarcastically.

      "I'm not- this is serious Motoki-kun. I need to know how can I make a girl hate me." He said, unable to look at Motoki in the face.

      Motoki just stared at Mamoru for a moment, "What? To make a- who? Did you and Usa-"

      "I just need to know!" Mamoru exclaimed, not being able to hear the mention of her name.

      "Hi you guys!" A girl cheered. 

      "Oh, hi sis'!" Motoki said, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. "Mamoru-san, you do remember my sister, right?"

      "Of course, how are you, Unazuki-chan?"

      "Working, as you can see, how about you, any girlfriend?" She said, nudging him with her elbow.

      "Chibi-Usa's so sad..." Minako said, taking some grass out of her hair.

      "She told you?"

      "Mako-chan, there's no need. Haven't you seen her, I mean, what, she's 5 years old, and you never see her playing with kids her age, and she never plays with all those toys she has, she always writes down the day's events..."

      "Okay, okay, Mina-chan, I get the point!"

      "I feel so sorry for the little girl. She must feel so lonely!" Said Amy sadly, looking at the lake. "I mean look at that family," she nodded towards a family playing football, "no one of us could ever be that happy, or fulfilled; there's always something chasing us around."

      "Imagine, if we feel this way, how would a five year old feel..."

      But before someone could break down and cry, Makoto broke the silence, "So, Chibi-Usa knows about this?"

      "About what?"

      "About everything, Crystal Tokyo, Rubeus, the Dark Moon Family, among the rest of it?"

      "Well . . ." Usagi sighed, looking at the trees above her.

      "So, what we do know? Crystal Tokyo's under massive attack by the Dark Moon Family . . ." Said Rei.

      "Artemis! Let ME HAVE IT!!"

      "LUNA! You're TOO FAT!!!"

      "WHAT!" the black cat shrieked, "NOW YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO HAVE IT!!"

      SLAM!

      "MEOW!!!"

      "Would you mind?! We're trying to think here!"

      "Chibi-Usa's mother was captured by the Dark Moon forces." Ami said as a matter of fact.

      "Well . . ."

      "Rubeus and the sisters came here to destroy our planet, and all you can say is 'well . . .'- ugh! My ice-cream's melting!" Makoto said before licking some ice cream from her fingers.

      "I wonder why Mamo-chan is avoiding me . . ." Usagi wondered sadly. 'He just decided he didn't love me from one day-'

      Luna knew exactly where Usagi was heading, so lost no time cutting in, "Usa-chan, we have no time for that. The world is in great danger; WE'RE in great danger! It's time for us to start looking for the enemy's base."

      "You're right Luna," agreed Artemis, "we need to collect more information about the enemy!"

      "You guys are too loud." Usagi said looking down at her feet. "I'm not feeling well."

      "Mamoru-san, would you please?" Unazuki eagerly pleaded.

      "Umm, okay. Just hold on tight!" He said. Turning on the engine, they drove down Tokyo's crowded streets.

      "Luna, I'm going home." Looking at the street some feet away from her, she saw the light going red. "Bye!" She waved. Ready to cross the street, a motorbike stopped beside her.

      She gasped as she recognized the motorbike.

      Mamoru cautiously made his way to the left track of the street. The semaphore's light switched red.

      He stopped.

      Looking around, he saw someone too familiar, beside him.

      His heart ached.

      Covering his face with a brick wall, he lifted his visor.

      He smiled. A smile that did not reach his eyes.

      Usagi froze.

      The object of her worries, the cause of her distress, of her loneliness, of her heartache, was there, smiling at her, the cynic.  And with a woman!

      "Mamo-chan!" She called. "Who is she? Is she your cousin, a friend? Right?"

      Mamoru looked back at her. Saying coldly, "That's none of your business."

      "What!?"

      "Mamoru-san, who's that girl?" Unazuki asked innocently.

      Usagi, with her breath in her throat, anticipated his reply.

      But it only broke her heart all the more. "Who? She?" Mamoru pointed at her, "Oh, she's just somebody I know." He said, smiling back at the girl. "Hold on tight!" They drove away, the sound, a faraway whisper echoing through her head.

      "Mamo-chan . . ." Was the broken whisper of a shattered heart. Lonely tears trickled down her cheeks, as she kept looking at the horizon, were the sun meets the earth, just were somebody she used to know, disappeared.

      'I'm so sorry Usako . . .' 

      It was late; the moon was beginning to rise. The rays of sunlight barely visible. The day had die. 

      Usagi knew she was way late, she knew she was going to be grounded.

      She didn't care.

      'So I'm just someone he knows . . .' She wondered sadly, as she stopped at her doorway. Squaring her shoulders, raising her head, and faking a huge smile, she entered her house.

      He hasn't set foot in his house for more than twelve hours. After his encounter with Usagi earlier that day, he'd been a complete mess.  He couldn't concentrate in his work, didn't even heard a word from his professors in class. And he had a final in two days.  He was going to fail.

      He sighed resigned.

      He wasn't going to be able to study, not with everything he had on mind.

      He had gone to the docks, after he left Unazuki. 

      He just came from leaving Unazuki back at her house.  Just came from seeing his dear Usako.  Just came from hearing her heart breaking at his cold remarks.

      He remembered her eyes, as they welled up with tears, and sadness. Because of his fault.

      Wandering around the city, he found himself at the docks.  

      He sighed in irony.

      He had to stop in this place.  In this place of all.  This was the very same place where he and his Usako used to spend a quiet evening just by themselves.  

      All he wanted to do now was scream unfairness to the world. All he wanted to do now was kill the one sending him all those stupid nightmares.

      Yes. That was what he wanted to do the most.

      This must be some kind of a sick joke; he had tried to convince himself countless times.

      Countless times.

      Life is just unfair.

      Usagi was tired.  Tired of crying all night.  Tired of so much suffering.  Tired of the whole damned world.

      Tossing around in her bed, she sighed exasperatedly. She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.  Placing her knees below her chin, she began to rock slowly, humming.

      The splendorous moon caught her eye.  So big, so shiny, so majestic, yet, so sad it looked. 'Mamo-chan' she thought.

      A soft winter breeze blew, entering her room, she shivered from the cold. She closed the window.

      Her stomach growled.

      Sighing, she went downstairs, into the kitchen, to get something to eat.  Maybe even get her mind off the world for a couple of minutes.

      Grabbing some pastries, Usagi sat on the cold floor. She began eating, one after the other.  'I'm just someone he knows . . .' kept running through her head.

      Rummaging for more pastries a can of soda fell to the floor, it crashed against the floor.  Worriedly, she looked back, and listened for some noise, scared that she may have wakened her parents.  After a couple of seconds, she sighed in relief.  The last thing she needed right now, was some extra attention.

      Luna blinked rapidly, as she heard a strange noise coming from downstairs.  'Thieves?' She thought.  She noticed Usagi missing. 'Now, where has that girl gone?'

      She ventured downstairs, looking for the source of the noise, when she spotted Usagi sitting, stuffing food into her mouth, in front of the fridge.

      "Usa-chan, what do you think you're doing? It's late, and tomorrow you have school, in case you forgot." Luna said, nearing the silent girl.

      Usagi didn't answer.

      "Usagi-chan?"

      She ignored Luna.  Reaching out for some more pastries, Usagi looked down at Luna, "Luna, I just want to be alone." A tear formed at the corner of her eye.

      "Usa-chan, is there something wrong?"

      "No, I'm fine!"

      "Well, if you continue eating like that, you'll get fat."

      "I don't care if I get fat.  Mamo-chan hates me remember? There's no necessity of being beautiful now that the only person that I love hates me."

      "Usa-chan, don't say that!"

      "He doesn't love me!"

      Up stairs, in one of the rooms at the end of the hallway, a slumbering Chibi-Usa tossed around in her bed. Slowly, her amber eyes fluttered open, as reality settled in. 

      Going to Usagi's bedroom, she noticed that it was very late. As she entered Usagi's room, she saw that it was empty, even Luna wasn't there. Wandering around the house, she heard some voices downstairs.

      She made her way to the kitchen were she saw Luna and Usagi sitting in front of the fridge.

      "Usa-chan, is there something wrong?" Luna was saying.

      "No, I'm fine!"

      "Well, if you continue eating like that, you'll get fat."

      "I don't care if I get fat.  Mamo-chan hates me remember? There's no necessity of being beautiful now that the only person that I love hates me."

      "Usa-chan, don't say that!"

      "He doesn't love me don't you understand!?! He has someone else! Or didn't you see her?" She said as she broke down in a torrent of tears.

      "Usa-chan, don't cry . . ." Said Luna soothingly.

      'Mamo-chan has someone else?' Chibi-Usa thought, chewing on one of her nails. 'I've got to find it out myself!'

      Worried about Mamoru having another girlfriend, Chibi-Usa went running to look for Mamoru.

      "Mamo-chan can't have another girl! It can't be true!" 

      She sprinted running towards Mamoru's apartment building.  In one attempt of crossing the street, she almost got run over by a truck. But Chibi-Usa ducked away just in time.

      She started crying.

      In her panic, the moon emblem appeared at her forehead, and huge amounts of energy surged from it.

      "Such a pathetic little place . . ." Said the evil figure.

      Watching the city closely, Rubeus looked around with a bored look in his face as he searched for the Rabbit.

      "Rubeus, there's no sign of her."  Said Karaberas as she appeared, a black hole closing behind her.

      "Nor from any Sailor Senshi." Petz smiled mysteriously, emerging from one of the mirrors.

      "Well, what are you wait-" But Rubeus was cut short as a blazing stream of energy, shot from the earth, bathing the beautiful silent night in its luminescence.  "FIND HER!!!!" He roared.

      "Yes, master." Karaberas and Petz both bowed respectfully to their master, as they entered the mirrors, the mission in mind.

      "Our master, King Demando, demands to know why are you taking so much to kill a simple girl."  A phantasmagoric figure appeared in the center of the room, a mortal weapon of some type, in one hand, and a crystal sphere in the other.

      "Wiseman!" Rubeus acknowledged fearfully, "tonight- tell that tonight he'll have his prize."

      "Are you sure? If you keep failing, he'll kill you himself!" The Wiseman threatened.

      "I will not fail, if I have to, I'll kill her myself!"

      Luna felt a ticklish sensation behind her ears, immediately, she knew what it was.  

      Apparently, Usagi felt it, too.

      Not to waste time, Usagi and Luna went running, in search of the missing little girl.

      "Oh great fire-" Rei turned around brusquely, as a feeling of desperation dawned on her.  "Chibi-Usa!"

      Running out the temple, she saw a light column casting the night in light, disappearing quickly in the distance.

      With no hesitation at all, she grabbed her communicator, and alerted the other senshi.

      Back at the Tsukino's residence, a beeping noise could be heard in one of the rooms, until the beeping ceased, and the house grew silent again.

      In the park, a little girl sobbed helplessly.

      With her knees to her chin, Chibi-Usa rocked back and forth in a marble bench as lonely tears fell down her cheeks.

      "Mamo-chan?" She whispered, "is it true? Do you-"

      "Oh, but why is that ugly little girl crying?"  Said Karaberas evilly.

      "You know, that tonight's the night, don't you." Asked Petz, appearing next to Karaberas.

      Hopping off the bench, Chibi-Usa began running.

      "You may run, but never hide!" Called Petz.

      "DIE!" Karaberas yelled, laughing insanely. Stretching her left arm, she focused all her evil energy, "DIE!" she yelled again, shooting a black energy ball.

      Chibi-Usa ducked away, falling between some bushes.

      "DIE!"

      Usagi gasped. "Luna!"

      Luna nodded, "Transform, I'll go look for Chibi-Usa."

      "Chibi-Usa!" Luna shouted.

      "You fools!" Yelled Karaberas.

      Luna, seeing that Karaberas was about to strike Chibi-Usa with another of her deathful attacks, jumped and began scratching Karaberas' face.

      Karaberas yelled in pain, "You'll pay for this!" After a few seconds, she was back to her rigid composure, glaring at Luna and Chibi-Usa with hateful eyes. "Tonight," she said raising her arms, "will be the night you'll die." She said in a cold whisper.

      "I wont let you!"

      "Sailor Moon!" Said the astonished sisters. 

      "I wont let you harm little kids, because they are the future of our world!" Sailor Moon pointed an accusing finger at both sisters, "In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

      "Your world has no future." Petz laughed softly.

      Karaberas smiled.

      "We've been waiting for you, Sailor Moon." Petz says, "I have a surprise just for you . . . Akumude!" She shrieked, "Come forth!"

**   Andrea:  Akumude means 'Nightmare Maker'.**

      The star bathed night began to fill with black clouds, thunder danced around the clouds, all the ones present, could feel darkness invade their souls.  Somewhere between the clouds, a voice screeched, "Yume, yume, yume, yume!"

      "Akumude!" Called Karaberas looking at Sailor Moon, " . . . kill them... all."

      From the black clouds, a non-human figure descended, floating with its arms spread wide.

      Akumude, the Dark Moon Family new droid, spread it's evil energy, entering into the souls of people, searching for innocence, and dear emotions.

      Akumude's skin was tinted red, with strips of green and black, long red messy hair. And in it's forehead, a black long, and pointed horn.

      Chibi-Usa stared at Akumude, deeply scared. She saw how Akumude's black horn began to shine with a black light, saw how Akumude closed it's eyes in concentration, how the evil sisters smiled in joy, felt how the evil energy that Akumude emitted from her horn, invaded her soul.  Chibi-Usa felt like fainting.

      "Don't look at her horn!" Luna yells.

      Chibi-Usa rapidly shakes back to reality.

      "Chibi-Usa, go and hide. The other girls will be here very soon." Said Sailor Moon reassuringly, "now, go!"

      "Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon aimed for the sisters,

      Petz saw this, and dodged it easily, but Karaberas was occupied looking for the Rabbit, she didn't see it coming.

      The flying 'Frisbee' made a slight sliver of blood in her cheek.

      Karaberas shrieked in surprise, "How dare you!" She said looking hatefully at Sailor Moon, "I'll kill you!"

      "Why the bother, sis, when we have, Akumude!" Petz called, "I want them dead, if not, I'll have your corpse by the end of the day, understood?"

      "Yume, yume, yume, yume!"

      "Say goodbye to your world, Sailor Moon, because you'll die along with it!" And Karaberas disappeared.

      "You heard the old lady." Petz smiled, "savor your last breath, because the next one will be in hell!" And she also disappeared, the only thing remaining, was her hysteric laughter.

      "Yume, yume, yume, YUME!" Again, the dark waves of negative energy, were emitted from Akumude's horn.

      Sailor Moon felt lazy, as if two tons of bricks were placed on her shoulders.

      She collapsed.

      "Sailor Moon, don't fall asleep!"

      Sailor Moon tried with all her being to open her eyes, and listen to what Luna was trying to tell her, "Luna, I feel so tired . . ." And then, she fell asleep.

      "Yume!" Yelled Akumude, approaching Chibi-Usa.

      "Mars Fire Ignite!"

      Akumude heard the new voice, and dodge quickly away from the mortal fire, glaring hatefully at the newcomers.

      Sailor Mercury rushed quickly to the fallen form of Sailor Moon. Checking her pulse, she found Sailor Moon stable. She breathed a sigh of relief.

      "Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

      Akumude's immune to the senshi's powerful attacks. She prepared her attack of her own. Again, the black energy begins to fill the souls of the warriors. Soon enough, they all start to weaken, feeling sleepy and lazy.

      "Don't fall asleep!" Called Chibi-Usa to the senshi.

      Rapidly, Sailor Mercury makes a thorough study of the opponent.

      "We have to destroy its horn!" She called to the senshi, "it's its weak point!"

      Slowly, they all stood up.

      "Venus Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus, in a desperate rush to eliminate the droid, attacked.

      Akumude shrieked in pain, as the beam slashed her arm.

      Sailor Mars took advantage of the situation. Calling the God of War, ruler of Mars, Sailor Mars began to chant her mantra. Rei felt how her spirit began to fill with power.

      "Mars Fire Ignite!"

      Akumude's horn pulverized, but instead of it turning to ashes, it turned into a huge black cloud.

      Even though Akumude had vanished, Sailor Moon still laid motionless on the ground, breathing heavily, and sweaty all over. She laid in a fatal position; with one arm spread wide open and the other resting over her back limply.

      The senshi rushed to their fallen leader, worry all over their worn out faces.

      Sailor Jupiter turned Sailor Moon on her back, making her body rest over her folded legs. "Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon!" She called anxiously, trying to wake Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon, wake up!"

      Sailor Mars, out of desperation, called frantically for her to wake up, she even slapped Sailor Moon a few times on the face.

      "Let's put her over there." Sailor Mercury pointed to a bench not too far from them.

      Sailor Jupiter carried Sailor Moon over her shoulder, and placed her carefully, over the bench.

      Sailor Moon was dreaming.

      She saw flashes of light through some strange corridor. Rainbow-like flashes. She felt drawn to the light; as if it were calling her with their beautiful display of colors, and . . . warmth. Yeah, warmth.

      Stepping through the corridor, she saw pictures of her life at different ages, she recognized one of them, as her first day for school, she was so happy.  

      Sailor Moon smiled fondly at the memory.

      Another picture of her receiving her first kiss.

      She smiled deeper.

      A picture of a boy, who had a crush on her, declaring his love for her.

      She blushed.

      One in where she found out who she was, the day her destiny was revealed.

      She sighed.

      When she found out the true identity of Tuxedo Kamen.

      She sighed deeper.

      When she found out that she and Mamoru were soulmates.

      She cried.

      The day everyone she loved died in the battle against Beryl.

      She sobbed.

      She saw herself crying on a phone booth after Mamoru's horrible words.

      She stiffened.

      "Usako . . ." She heard a voice call her.

      She recognized whom the voice belonged to immediately. 'Mamo-chan!'

      "Mamo-chan . . ." Sailor Moon whispered in her dreams.

      "Usagi-chan, can you hear me?" Sailor Venus nudged her gently.

      "Mamo-chan . . ." Sailor Moon said again, fainter this time.

      Luna stared worriedly, 'He doesn't love me! I don't care if I get fat! He has someone else! He doesn't love me!' Luna remembered Usagi crying in the kitchen floor.

      She knew exactly what she had to do.

      "Whatever happens, don't leave her side!" Luna said to the warriors as she left.

      Luna jumped gracefully from rooftop to rooftop, until she came to a halt when Mamoru's apartment building came into view.

      Jumping onto his balcony railing, she entered his apartment through the open window, landing on his leaving room couch.  She kept looking for Mamoru, until she came to his bedroom.

      "Mamoru-kun!" Luna hissed as she climbed on his bed. "Mamoru-kun!" She said, this time a little louder, "Mamoru-kun!!"

      "What?" Mamoru asked groggily.

      "Wake up!"

      "Luna? Wha- what do you want?" He asked, as he ran a hand over his sleepy eyes.

      "You have to come with me! Hurry up! There's no time to waste!" She said jumping onto the windowsill.

      "For what? What happened?"

      "Sailor Moon." She said simply.

      "Oh."

      "Oh? She's in trouble."

      "I . . . can't." He said softly, looking away.

      "Why are you so mean to her?"

      "I don't love . . . her."

      "Umm, hmm, who do you think you're fooling?"

      "Look, I just can't, okay."

      "What do you mean you can't?! She may die! You hear me?!"

      "What!?!"

      Luna nodded, "Now, hurry!"

      And Mamoru was gone. He knew, by heart, where he had to go. Mamoru had never ever moved so fast or desperately in his life. He felt something in the pit of his stomach. As if something was being ripped from him, little by little. He increased his speed.  Something told him NOT to waste time.

      He leaped from rooftop to rooftop, landing gracefully, and again, leaping to the other rooftop. He made his way to the park.

      He came to an abrupt halt when he saw a flourish of skirts of different colors gathered in a circle around a bench. Tuxedo Mask felt his blood run cold. He prayed to all the gods above that he hadn't gotten too late.

      In a matter of seconds, Tuxedo Mask was standing behind the fallen scouts, slightly out of breath, heart stuck in his throat as he waited for everyone to let him in. He saw as Mars warily looked at him, and then stood up, allowing him access to the sleeping form of Sailor Moon lying limply on the marble bench.

      Tuxedo Mask was at his knees beside Sailor Moon the moment Mars stood up. He crossed no eyes with no one. His thoughts focused on the still, pale face of his beloved Usako. Fear was growing fast inside him, as he saw the gentle rising and falling of her chest with her labored breaths, the constant movement of her eyes behind her eyelids, and the white-knuckled fist that gripped the bottom of her skirt.

      Tuxedo Mask took Sailor Moon's trembling hand in his, gently pressing the back of it to his lips. "Usako..." he whispered.

      "Usako..." Usagi knew that voice by heart. She felt the all too familiar lump in her throat. He hurt you... one voice told her. But you love him... the other one argued. "Usako..." The voice echoed.

      Almost afraid, Usagi turned around. Fear, surprise, and happiness mixed in her eyes, as she came face to face with Mamoru, "Mam- Mamoru!" Usagi stammered, "what-"

      Tuxedo Mask could sense her reaction to his presence, she was almost afraid of him, that much he could feel, it only made his insides hurt all the more. You looked for it, remember? I voice told him sternly.

      Tuxedo Mask held her hand more fiercely than before, as if only holding her hand would bring her back. "Usako..." Tuxedo Mask whispered brokenly, "I'm sorry..."

      "Usako..." 

      "Mamoru-san?" Usagi whispered warily.

      "I'm sorry..." And then Mamoru grabbed her hand.

      "Mamo-chan?"

      Tuxedo Mask was at a complete loss. What was he going to do without her? What was going to happen if she didn't wake up? Tuxedo Mask felt his stomach turn over at the thought of his Usako not waking up. Tuxedo Mask felt desperate. Afraid. What was he supposed to do?

      "Mamo-chan?" The words were so softly spoken that if it hadn't been because everyone was trying to look for a way of waking Usagi, they would have missed it.

      Tuxedo Mask sprinted to his feet, holding her pale face in his hands, "Usako!" He called her softly, "Usa..."

      "Mamo-chan..." The words were said fainter this time, but were there nevertheless.

      And Tuxedo Mask kissed her. Pouring all his hope and love into that kiss.

      He continued to press his lips against hers; tears were falling from his eyes, unchecked, hidden by the white domino mask. Until he felt her. Felt her respond to his kiss. He almost gasped. And parted from her lips.

      He saw her eyes moving frantically behind her eyelids. He heard all the senshi's gasp as a black fog escaped from Sailor Moon's mouth. 

      Everyone ran forward as Sailor Moon opened her eyes, somewhat slowly. "Mamo-chan..." she whispered.

      "Usa-", he stopped himself, "Sailor Moon, are you okay?" He asked her, helping up.

      Sailor Moon felt hurt at his tone. He sounded almost.... bored?

      She recovered quickly, "I'm fine, really." She looked past Tuxedo Mask's shoulders, "Hi girls."

      "Hi girls? HI GIRLS!!!!" Sailor Mars shrieked in disbelieve, "We were here worried sick about you, and all you say is HI GIRLS!?!"

      "How are you feeling?" Mercury asked, approaching and nudging aside the burning Sailor Mars.

      "I'm okay... really, nothing to worry about." Sailor Moon answered cheerily, hopping from the bench.

      "Yume, yume, yume!!!"

      Akumude had transformed again. Her horn was gone, though her red eyes were blazing with hatred.

      "Sailor Moon, now!" Tuxedo Mask urged her.

      "I know, I know!" Sailor Moon answered annoyed. 

      Sailor Moon prepared her attack. Then, after a few moments, all that was left, was a pile of dust and a black almost gray jewel on the top.

      "We did it!"

      "That was a great job!" Said Luna jumping onto Sailor Venus shoulders.

      "Yeah!" Chibi-Usa cheered on as she came out of her hiding place from behind some bushes.

      Sailor Moon followed the retreating Tuxedo Mask. "Tuxedo Mask, wait!" she called when she couldn't catch up with him.

      Tuxedo Mask stopped abruptly, "What do you want, Sailor Moon?" he asked coldly.

      Sailor Moon stopped also. "I-" her voice faltered, a sudden lump at her throat, why had she come after him anyway? She asked herself. "I- I just wanted to say thank you, that's all..." She said softly, the hurt in her voice was clear.

      Tuxedo Mask wanted to kick himself so hard for being such a mean jerk, for being such an asshole, "you're welcome, just have to be careful the next time." He said, gentler this time.

      "Mamoru-san?" Sailor Moon called softly.

      Tuxedo Mask winced inwardly at her use of that name. His name on her lips sounded so cold... "Hmm?"

      "Why don't you want to see me anymore?"

      "I do want to see you, Sailor Moon."

      "Yeah, but not more than the necessary..." She said looking straight at his eyes, "Why won't you tell me what I did wrong?"

      "Sailor Moon, we've spoken this already..." He said, getting impatient.

      "No, we haven't. You didn't say why."

      "And I still won't tell you!" He said, annoyed.

      "I think I have the right to know." She said, also annoyed.

      "Please, let's not play childish games." He said, turning around, ready to leave.

      "Uh huh, so that what I am now, huh? A child."

      "I didn't say that."

      "No you didn't, but you meant to."

      Tuxedo Mask let a shuddering breath escape his lips, "Look, Sailor Moon, I'm tired, and I really don't want to have this conversation right now."

      Sailor Moon crossed her arms over her chest, "You never want to talk about this." She accused him.

      "What's wrong with you!?!" He asked, his voice louder.

      "What wrong with YOU!?!" She shouted back.

      And the next thing she knew, she was being crushed against the hard frame of Tuxedo Mask's body, as he openly savored her lips.

      Sailor Moon groaned against his lips, and slipping her arms around his neck, she kissed him back. The kiss was frantic, as they released their pent-up passion, pressing their bodies harder against each other.

      She couldn't take enough of him. Her hazy thoughts told her, he's kissing you! She took his top hat, and threw it someplace behind her shoulder, and snaked her hands into his silky dark hair, pulling his lips harder into her hers.

      Tuxedo Mask felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. Flashes of the nightmare playing across his mind, remembering him of promises of doom. He broke up their kiss abruptly, pulling Sailor Moon at arms length. He inwardly cursed himself for the sudden look of pain that traveled across her eyes, though it disappeared in a matter of milliseconds.

      "We can't."

      Sailor Moon wanted nothing more than to bash herself for letting him kiss her. How had she let him kiss her like that, after all he did and told her? She just showed him how easy she could be, that he only needed to touch her and she would be putty in his hands. She cursed herself for several kinds of fool.

      Sailor Moon shrugged his hands off her shoulders, "I know, you kissed me." She accused him.

      "And it will never happen again." And then, he was off, his long, black cape flowing behind him like a shadow as he leaped to one tree and then up to a rooftop, until you could no longer see him.

      Sailor Moon let a shuddering breath escape her lips. She had felt him. His emotions. Though he tried to keep them at bay, she had felt all his love for her in that kiss. Felt his desperation, his pain. He loved her still.

      That thought made her incredulously happy. She would keep that revelation deep in her heart. She wanted to kick herself for ever doubting his love for her, he has got to have some reason of why he is doing this, she thought. Though this wasn't the way to solve the problem, she knew he would come to her when he thought it was save.

      That night, for the first time in her life, Usagi walked happily home after a fight.  She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy. She was going to follow Mamoru with this game, she thought. Until he's ready, she will play the game.

      A frown quirked her golden brows, then who the HELL was the girl with him earlier this afternoon?  Usagi was going to find out, even if it cost her $100, she will find out who was that girl, and what her relation is with HER Mamo-chan.

      The next morning, more specifically, a Saturday morning, Usagi, God, I swear, was up at nine sharp. She showered, dressed and ate as quickly as possible, then headed to her destination: Crown Cafe.

      She had spent the reminder of last night trying to figure out where had she seen that girl before. She remembered once, when she went with Naru, she saw her there working as a waitress. She patted her back as she congratulated herself for her new discovery. 

      So now she was willing to become Inspector Gadget if needed, but she was going to find out the identity of the girl in question. Even if it killed her.

      So Usagi walked down the streets of Juuban with her head high. Walking hurriedly, she came to a halt in from of the cafe. Okay, she took a deep breath, now she was here.... WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE SUPPOSED TO TELL HER!!! Oh hi, ya'know yesterday you were with my ex boyfriend, and I'm kinda jealous, so would you please be kind to tell me who you are and what is your relationship with MY Mamo-chan! Yeah right, that would be GREAT, Usagi thought sarcastically.

      But before she knew, Usagi was already inside the cafe, standing in the middle of the room, like some lost puppy.

      She took a sit.

      "Hi, my name's Unazuki, would you like something to drink?"

      Usagi stared in disbelieve, "You-you-" she cleared her throat, "Hi, no, look, can I talk to you?"

      "Sure!" Unazuki smiled brightly.

      "Please, take a sit." Usagi motioned her hand to the sit in front of her.

      "Thanks," Unazuki took a sit, looking at Usagi strangely.

      "Umm," Usagi began nervously, what was she supposed to say?! "Look yesterday you were with my boyfriend and I would like to have an explanation!" Usagi demanded hurriedly. Okay, okay, she blurted out.

      Unazuki blinked, then laughed, "Your boyfriend? I think you're speaking to the wrong person, miss."

      "Usagi, my name's Usagi." Usagi said seriously, "and I'm sure I'm not wrong. I saw you with Mamoru-san in his motorbike yesterday afternoon."

      "Ah!" Unazuki cheered, "Mamoru-san! He's a great guy. A real gentleman. You know, yesterday I had a date with my boyfriend, I was really late, and I asked Mamoru-san a ride. So he took me home right in time for my date!"

      "You mean, you and him..."

      "Me and.... NO! God, no! Mamoru is a great guy, but I love my boyfriend." Unazuki said, checking her watch, "Look, I have to work, it was great talking with you, Usagi-san!"

      "Yeah, it was great talking to you, too." Usagi answered softly.

      Usagi took deep breaths, letting this new information sink in. GOD! She thought immensely happy, and relieved. She had a boyfriend who, by the way isn't Mamo-chan!!!

      I'll kick him the next time I see him.

      So the day was sunny and hot. The breeze was cool and the sky was blue.  Usagi was sure that Mamoru would come to her when he felt he was ready to tell her whatever it is that is bothering him. Until then, she would keep quiet, and play along. Because that is what this is, a game. A simple, painful game.

      After all, isn't that what love is? What love means? To be patient? To wait? Simple enough.

      And she was going to wait for Mamoru, for her Mamo-chan, even if it killed her. She would wait until he was ready to finally be with her. 

      Unconsciously, he had showed her how much he still loved her, through their kiss. And that gave Usagi enough strength to go on. He had showed her all his passion, and suffering, through that kiss. She had experienced his pain, and love. She had seen the pain and hurt that came across his eyes in that moment of vulnerability. Despite all he said, all he'd done, he was willing to find a way out of this, and she was going to help him. No matter how, she was going to be there for and with him.

      Because she loved him, the same way he loved her.

The End, or is it really?

----

Copyright 2000 by Andrea.


End file.
